Kalabang
| tribes= | place= Runner-Up (2/18) | alliances=The Tres Amigos | challenges=4 | votesagainst=8 | days=39 | season2= | tribes2= | place2=9/20 | alliances2= | challenges2=6 | votesagainst2=10 | days2=20 | }} Kalabang aka '''Mitchell' (sometimes known as 'Mitch) was a finalist on Survivor: Kiribati who won the player of the season award''.'' He later returned for Survivor: All-Stars. A well-rounded and loyal player, Mitchell is best known for the immunity streak, secret Hidden Immunity Idol, and underhanded strategic game that propelled him to the finale despite entering the merge with a minority alliance. Mitchell upset several jurors in the process, however, walking away with only two jury votes and the runner-up position. Profile '''Name (Age): Mitchell (16) Personal claim to fame: '''It's a tie between getting my head stuck in a door and destroying the emotional well-being of an annoying girl. '''Inspiration in life: '''I don't really have one. '''Hobbies: '''Reading, sleeping, eating, watching SURVIVOR. '''Pet peeves: '''People who suck at life. '''3 words to describe you: '''Sarcastic, awesome, lazy. '''If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? 1.) A beanie or hat of some fashion because they are shady and fashionable; 2.) my Snuggie, because it'll help keep me warm and Snuggies are awesome; 3.) my dignity, because there is a 99% chance I will lose it at some point in the game. SURVIVOR contestant you are most like: '''I think I'm a strange combination of Jonathan Penner, Malcolm Freberg, and John Cochran. '''Reason for being on SURVIVOR: '''It's a personal challenge. I think I have the ability to win the game, and now it's time to put my money where my mouth is. Plus, it's my favorite show. I'm honored to be part of the SURVIVOR family. '''Why you think you’ll “survive” SURVIVOR: I think I'll survive because I know it's a game, so I can treat it like a game. I have nothing to worry about other than getting voted out. 'Why you think you will be the sole SURVIVOR: '''I can charm my way to the top and I can manipulate my way to the end. While I might fall short physically, I am a beacon of mental and social strengths. If I can utilize my strengths to make up for my weaknesses, and if I don't come off as too threatening, I can definitely win this game. Survivor: Kiribati Mitchell was placed on the Motu Tribe. Survivor: All-Stars Post Survivor Trivia *Mitchell is the only member of the ''Kiribati Final Three to be male; he is also the last man standing. *Mitchell is the first person to play a Hidden Immunity Idol and directly change the results of the vote. *Mitchell won the most Individual Immunities, and overall individual challenges, out of everyone in Kiribati. **Ironically, out of those to make the merge, Mitchell was tied (along with Echo and Courtney) for having the least amount of tribal challenge wins. **He previously held the record of most individual immunity challege wins in a single season with 3. However, that would later be broken by Charlie with 4. *Mitchell is the first ever Runner-Up. *Three episode titles of Kiribati were Mitchell quotes; Hoping for a Miracle, I Welcome Them to Try, and This Vote Will Be Legendary. *Mitchell only recieved votes at two pre-merge and two post-merge tribal councils in Kiribati. **In All-Stars, Mitchell only received votes at the Tribal Councils where he was voted out. *In All-Stars, the number 9 "cursed" Mitchell: **Mitchell was voted out on Day 9. **Mitchell returned to the game on Day 19. **Mitchell was voted out for the second time on Day 29. **Mitchell voted for the Sole Survivor on Day 39. **Mitchell was eliminated at the Final 9 Tribal Council. **Mitchell had 9 votes against him revealed at Tribal Council. *Mitchell is the only player to compete in multiple seasons and have more individual wins than tribal wins. External Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Motu Tribe Category:Contestants from USA Category:Finalists Category:2nd Place Category:Manulu Tribe Category:Idol Handlers Category:Kiribati Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Fortaleza Tribe Category:Feijoada Tribe Category:Puta Sorpresa Tribe Category:9th Place Category:All-Stars Jury Members